Darkness Unleashed: Contacting Raava
by infinight888
Summary: The Harmonic Convergence has passed, but something went horribly wrong. Now, Korra contacts Raava in order to figure out her next move. A New journey begins that will forever change Korra's life and the entire Avatar universe. (One-shot. Speculation of how book 2 will end and book 3 will begin.)


Korra sat cross-legged before the small pond, starring as the strange Koi continued their exotic dance. Black and white, Yin and Yang, each circling the other as they had for eternity. Time seemed to stretch out and eventually lose all meaning, as Korra's mind slowly drifted away.

Suddenly, Korra felt the energy surge through her body, like the Avatar State, but somehow different.

"Hello, old friend."

Korra glanced side to side, seeing nothing. Still, she recognized the presence. "Raava."

"It has been so long since we've spoke like this." Korra felt a twinge of guilt as the spirit spoke the words. Most of the past Avatars were taught by the Avatar before them. Many probably never even knew Raava was here. "What led you to me now?"

"I need your help. You're the only one that can defeat Vaatu."

"You never needed my help to defeat him. Tell me, why did you run away at the Harmonic Convergence."

"You know why."

"Tell me anyways, I want to hear it from your own mouth."

"Because…" A single tear slid down Korra's cheek. "He had Mako. Vaatu possessed him."

"And did you think that you could protect him by leaving him in the clutches of Vaatu?"

"I didn't…"

"Did you think that your friend would want to be a prisoner in his own body as Vaatu uses it to plunge the world into darkness for the next ten thousand years? Did you…"

"Stop!" Korra looked down. "I didn't think. Just like I never think. I just ran. I know that I've made a lot of mistakes. But I'm here now, and I'm prepared to make up for them. Now, you can either help me save the world, or you can get out of my way."

Korra felt a wave of warmth wash over her, almost as if she could feel Raava smiling. "I can help you, but you have to be willing to do whatever it takes."

"I am." Korra said sternly to the disembodied voice.

"Vaatu desires power that match our own. He will seek out the lion turtles of earth, water and air. He will take their elements by force if he has to. You must stop him before he masters all four elements."

Korra already knew the answer to the question before she asked it."Is there any way to save Mako?"

"No. He is one with Vaatu, as you are with me. Forever."

"There has to be a way to separate them or something."

"There is not. When you face Vaatu, you must be ready to do whatever it takes, even if that means killing your friend in the process. I'm sorry."

* * *

Bolin and Asami had been waiting outside of the Oasis for hours when they finally heard Korra's footsteps approaching. Bolin stood almost immediately. Korra's gaze followed the ground as she exited the cave, and both he and Asami immediately assumed the worst. He wanted to open his mouth, to say something, but his words seemed to get caught in his throat every time. Luckily, it was Korra who spoke first.

"I talked to Raava"

"That's great. What did she say? Did she know where they're going?"

"Vaatu will try to master each element. He's going to try to steal the bending from the lion turtles… That's where I'll find him."

"Great, when do we leave?"

"Not 'we'. Me. I'm going alone. I already lost Mako, and I'm not going to put anyone else in danger. Vaatu is my enemy. This is my battle."

"And Mako is my brother. For as long as I can remember, Mako's been the one to who looked after me, who protected me. He has always been there for me, no matter what. Now, Mako needs me, and I'm not going to turn my back on him. You aren't going to talk me out of this, Korra."

"Don't forget me." This time it was Asami stepping forward. "Mako was my friend too. I want to bring him home safely."

Korra sighed. "Fine." Part of her smiled in spite of herself. Both of them were so willing to put their lives on the line in order to save Mako. For a moment, Korra even thought they might be able to.

"So," Bolin said, "Where are these Lion Turtles anyway?"

* * *

"There has to be a way to separate them or something."

"There is not. When you face Vaatu, you must be ready to do whatever it takes, even if that means killing your friend in the process. I'm sorry."

Korra gazed off in the distance for some time, considering the reality of what she would have to do, before Raava continued. "I know you. Your humanity, your bonds, they have always been both your greatest strengths and your greatest weaknesses. Your friendship with Sozin allowed him to betray you, causing a war that lasted 100 years. But the bonds you built with the children that found you in the iceberg, they allowed you to defeat Ozai and save the world from his tyranny. Your friendship with me allowed us to lock away Vaatu for ten thousand years." Korra raised her head. "I know that you will do whatever you can for your friends, that's the type of person you are. Which is why I ask, if your friend was here, what would he tell you to do?"

Korra shut her eyes, as a sad smile stretched across her face. "Mako wouldn't care about himself. He would tell me to do whatever I could to protect his brother. Even if that meant sacrificing himself in the process." Korra paused for a long moment "Thank you." Korra understood what she had to do now.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is based on my theory of how book 2 will end. If the season finale doesn't go in that direction and enough people like this, I may be willing to expand this into a full "season"._

_Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. This is my first fic, so I'm sure there's plenty of room for improvement._

_Edit: I made some minor grammar and spelling fixes. In future fics, I plan on having a friend proofread this before I post it, so I won't make anymore last minute changes.  
_


End file.
